Who'd Have Known or Someone Great
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt "K" Hummel ha abandonado la imagen de vagabundo hace años y comienza a trabajar en una revista cuando está recién graduado de la universidad. Todo está yendo bien, hasta que se topa con un técnico familiar. Traducción autorizada por Foxxed. KLAINE.


Traducción autorizada por **Foxxed**

**Resumen:** Kurt "K" Hummel ha abandonado la imagen de vagabundo hace años y comienza a trabajar en una revista cuando está recién graduado de la universidad. Todo está yendo bien, hasta que se topa con un técnico familiar.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La trama es de Foxxed, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Who'd Have Known / Someone Great**

* * *

—_¿Has intentado apagarla y encenderla de nuevo?_

—Debes estar bromeando —refunfuñó Kurt por lo bajo, con el teléfono de la oficina contra su oreja. Quince minutos atrás su computadora se congeló y sí, desde entonces había estado intentando apagarla —y encenderla— de nuevo—. ¿En serio? Apagarla y... ¿ese es tu consejo?

—_Oye, no puedo hacer más si no lo habías intentado_ —dijo el técnico en la otra línea. Sus palabras estaban mezcladas con crujidos, así que era obvio que estaba más ocupado comiendo que tratando de arreglar la computadora de Kurt.

—Sí, sí, lo _he_ intentando, lo siento, pero... _duh_. —Kurt dejó caer su cabeza. Tenía un plazo de entrega de tres horas para su artículo y su editora Stacy había estado tras su espalda todo el día, esperando que fallara en su primera tarea. Había estado trabajando en la revista _"Vility"_, la mejor revista de moda y cotilleo, ya por tres días enteros y su computadora acababa de dejar de funcionar.

—_Eh, hombre, no tienes que enojarte_ —continuó el hombre—. _Enviaré a alguien; ¡oye, Anderson!_

—_¿Sí?_ —Kurt escuchó otra voz unirse al desagradable crujido de la comida. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, este Anderson no parecía nada mejor.

—_Puedes revisar en el sexto piso, ¡tenemos un amargado!_ —Hubieron algunos refunfuños y movimientos, pero eventualmente el técnico regresó a Kurt—._ Alguien está en camino, aguarda._

—Gracias —dijo Kurt, insincero, y colgó el teléfono con más fuerza de la deseada. Era mejor que este tal Anderson se apresurara, porque Kurt necesitaba terminar su primer artículo. Sabía que trabajar sería diferente a la universidad, pero se sentía más agotado después de tres días allí que de sus cuatro años enteros de fines de semana de juerga.

Se encorvó en su silla con un ojo fijo en la puerta, esperando que saliera algún perdedor de informática y comenzara a balbucear cosas sobre la computadora que Kurt nunca entendería. Stacy le estaba observando desde la entrada de su oficina. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro ante la que Kurt realmente quería sacar el dedo medio, pero ella era su jefa y él ya había abandonado ese tipo de gestos —bueno, lo hacía de vez en cuando.

Se escuchó el ring del elevador atenuándose suavemente —si no le prestabas atención nunca lo escucharías, pero Kurt lo estaba esperando. Se compuso y esperó a que algún típico nerd grasiento apareciera en la entrada, pero en su lugar, un hombre alrededor de su edad entró en la oficina. Su cabello era corto y oscuro, con pequeños rizos tratando de escapar de cual fuera el producto que usaba para contenerlos. Bastante a la moda —para ser un ñoño—, gafas al nivel de su nariz recta, ojos debajo de estas buscando por la habitación para encontrar la computadora descompuesta —y a quien le pertenecía. Su ropa era procedente de GAP, tirantes y medias de colores incluidas.

Usualmente, Kurt sentiría vergüenza ajena por todo el conjunto, pero este técnico ñoño lo hacía funcionar, principalmente porque su rostro era _fenomenal_. Estaba por levantar su mano para llamarle, cuando le logró echar un buen vistazo. Se había movido más cerca, _esperando_ que alguien le llamara, pero Kurt se mantuvo con bajo perfil. El chico parecía familiar, si no lo supera mejor era...

—¡Mierda! —Kurt arrojó una mano sobre su boca, girando la silla e intentando desaparecer en el blando cuero falso—. Oh, mierda, mierda, puta mierda. —Las maldiciones continuaron tras su mano. El técnico era Blanderson. Blaine Anderson; el lelo residente de McKinley, ñoño y memo hasta que se transfirió a Dalton a mitad de su penúltimo año. Peor aún: fue el último compañero de laboratorio de Kurt por un período de tiempo, y digamos que Kurt no siempre era muy agradable con él.

Kurt no había visto a _nadie_ de McKinley desde su graduación —además de Quinn, porque estuvo con ella para volverle a teñir el cabello de rubio.

Un sonrojo ascendió por su cuello y las rutas de escape más cercanas fueron más que bienvenidas. Abortar, abortar, abortar.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo una voz sedosa, proviniendo de detrás de su silla—. ¿Tienes problemas con tu computadora?

Kurt respiró profundo, podía hacer esto —demonios, incluso había una posibilidad de que Blanderson ya no le reconociera. Enderezó su espalda y volteó la silla, sólo para arrepentirse, porque Blaine le estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa —la condenada edad le sentó bien. Casi demasiado bien.

—S-sí —tartamudeó Kurt. Realmente_ tartamudeó_. K, el intrépido chico malo, estaba aterrorizado de hacerle frente al mayor perdedor de su año.

—Bien, echemos un vistazo. —La atención de Blaine estaba completamente puesta en la máquina, apretando un par de botones en el teclado antes de sacudir su cabeza—. Necesito revisar la toma de corriente, ¿podrías...? —Hizo un gesto indicando que Kurt debía retroceder, así que lo hizo. Blaine se puso de rodillas —oh, este ángulo era interesante—, y en realidad se tumbó, alzando su perfecto trasero para arrastrarse bajo el escritorio. Kurt no podía apartar la mirada del trasero de Blaine, levantado en una posición perfecta (prácticamente pedía a gritos ser azotado).

—¡Ja! —El triunfo procedente de debajo del escritorio le trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Puedes encenderla y decirme si está funcionando? —preguntó en voz amortiguada. Kurt se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del hombre más bajo para presionar el botón de su monitor. Suspiró con alivio cuando la imagen de inicio usual parpadeó en la pantalla.

—Oh, gracias a Dios.

—De hecho, es Blaine. —Blaine se arrastró hacia atrás y se levantó de un salto una vez que su cabeza estuvo fuera de riesgo de golpearse con la madera. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y absolutamente delicioso, y estiró algo de su cuello—. Pero Dios lo hará —agregó con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Trata de no golpear la toma de corriente, es injusto que puedas con esas piernas...—Kurt frunció el ceño ante la observación—. Considerando que yo sigo esperando la racha de crecimiento que nunca vendrá. Bueno, vino, en cierta forma, no sólo en mi estatura. —Blaine agarró el bolso que había puesto en el escritorio—. Encantado de verte, Kurt.

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon, y quiso decir todo tipo de cosas, pero Blaine simplemente guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Le _había_ reconocido, y mantenido en silencio. Kurt rodó de nuevo hacia su computadora, escribiendo su contraseña y blasfemando por lo bajo.

—Lo juro por Dios, más vale que no me vuelvas a dar problemas —amenazó—. No quiero volver a ver a ese hobbit.

* * *

Desde que su computadora se averió, Blaine estaba _en todas partes_.

Estaba en su piso aleatoriamente, charlando con gente que Kurt ni siquiera conocía todavía. Cerca de la hora de comer estaba en la cafetería, aún teniendo la costumbre que tenía en la secundaria de llevar una manzana, sentado en una de las mesas —mirando a Kurt abiertamente.

La idea de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito irritó a Kurt de tal manera que este finalmente sólo corrió al área de fumadores fuera del edificio. Con dedos inquietos encendió su cigarrillo, inhalando el humo profundamente y disfrutando el extrañado ardor en su garganta.

—¿Es lo único que conservaste?

Kurt quería estampar la cabeza contra la maciza pared de ladrillo. El humo salió de su nariz como si fuera un toro enojado, dándole a Blaine una recia mirada sombría.

—Sólo cuando estoy frustrado —espetó.

Blaine asintió, asimilando las palabras. —¿Estabas frustrado en secundaria?

—¿Eras así de molesto en secundaria? Oh, espera... lo eras. —Kurt devolvió el cigarrillo a sus labios, aspirando el calor—. ¿Por qué querrías saber? —Trató de mantener su tono tan condescendiente como fuera posible. Él era sólo un técnico de informática y Kurt era un periodista,_ ja_.

—Sólo curiosidad. —Blaine se encogió de hombros. Sus manos estaban enterradas en sus bolsillos, haciendo sus brazos verse incluso más torneados (¿Cómo diablos tenía un ñoño brazos así? ¿Levantando libros?).

—Ve a ser curioso a alguna otra parte —masculló Kurt aún con el cigarro en su boca. En lugar de irse, Blaine se acercó más y se inclinó contra la pared a su lado.

Bufó con un leve resoplido. —Bueno, esto se siente familiar.

Kurt quería ignorar la declaración, pero tenía que admitirlo, sí, esto se sentía familiar. Todas aquellas semanas de Blaine siguiéndole como un detestable cachorro —diciéndole sin parar que necesitaban trabajar juntos— hasta que llegaban a las gradas y Kurt simplemente se inclinaba contra una pared, fumando, ignorándole.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kurt.

Blaine volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Solamente preguntar cosas. Así que los agujeros de los piercings realmente sanan, ¿no? —Kurt sintió la mirada de Blaine en su ceja, tratando de encontrar la cicatriz hace tiempo inexistente en donde su piercing había estado una vez—. ¿Todavía tienes el tatuaje?

La sonrisa de Blaine era impecablemente enorme, una que era tan contagiosa que Kurt no tuvo más opción que regresarla. Con el cigarro sobresaliendo en la comisura de su boca, comenzó a rodarse la manga y mostró las aves parcialmente descoloridas en la parte interna de su antebrazo.

Un dedo trazó las dos gaviotas y Kurt alejó su brazo como si se hubiera quemado. Blaine levantó las manos en rendición. La súbita expresión triste en su rostro hizo que Kurt realmente sintiera culpa.

—Y no, no teñí mi cabello, sólo creció —dijo Kurt para aligerar el ambiente.

—Siempre me gustaron los mechones púrpura. —Los ojos de Blaine estaban radiantes. Cuando estaba feliz, siempre se le podía ver escrito por toda la cara. Lástima que la felicidad apenas se mostrara en sus semanas finales en McKinley. Kurt sabía que los deportistas tenían que elegir entre él y Blaine, y considerando que Kurt dejaría cicatrices y narices golpeadas con sus zapatos, iban por Blaine. Kurt realmente se sintió responsable por un tiempo después de que transfirieran a Blaine.

—Eran color índigo, para ser honesto —corrigió Kurt, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Blaine dejó caer su cabeza al punto de que mandíbula casi estuviera pegada a su pecho—. Tal vez me las volveré a teñir, extraño un poco el color en mi vida.

—¿Quieres salir? —preguntó Blaine de repente, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de golpe, y miró a Kurt con intensos ojos ansiosos.

Kurt tiró el cigarrillo al pavimento y lo aplastó con la punta de su zapato. —¿Qué? —respondió confundido.

—¿Quieres salir? ¿Conmigo? —La voz de Blaine se volvió más cauta. Kurt frunció el ceño al verle, inseguro de si hablaba en serio o no—. Sólo un bar gay, algunas bebidas, ¿en honor a los viejos tiempos? —Sonrió un poco.

—¿Por qué? —La cabeza de Kurt estaba aturdida. ¿Por qué demonios Blanderson quería salir con él? ¿Y por qué demonios estaba tan halagado por ello?

—¿Porque soy divertido y desatado cuando estoy ebrio? ¿Puedes tomar fotos y esparcir todo tipo de cosas sobre mí? —dijo Blaine siendo franco—. Apuesto que a los de recursos humanos les encantaría saber lo sucio que es el lindo técnico de infórmatica.

Kurt resopló. —¿Piensan que eres lindo? —Tragó aire cuando Blaine se acercó de pronto, invadiendo su espacio personal, con sus ojos prácticamente azotándole con la mirada.

—Sé que soy lindo —dijo en tono grave—. Te veré a las diez, Karl's Place, búscalo en Google map, al menos si sabes como usarlo. —Sus ojos se detuvieron en su labios. Por un momento Kurt pensó que iban a besarse, pero entonces Blaine retrocedió rápidamente—. Y deja de mirar mi trasero —dijo mientras se marchaba, dejando a Kurt sin habla una vez más.

* * *

Kurt estaba en una crisis seria.

¿Cómo demonios Blanderson le convenció de salir con él? ¿A un bar? Apenas habían hablado durante su proyecto, y si lo hacían, sólo consistía en gruñidos.

Y ahora Kurt estaba dudando de qué ponerse. ¿Cómo un nerd —un nerd muy atractivo, torneado, y fornido— le hacía sentirse así de nervioso por una noche de bebidas?

Extendió la mano hacia su armario, sólo para alejarla de nuevo. Blaine le estaba probando, eso tenía que ser. Estaba buscando venganza por todas las cosas estúpidas que habían hecho cuando era adolescentes. Por todas las burlas y quejas. Quinn en realidad decía "Sólo háganlo ya" cuando discutían uno encima del otro.

Kurt se congeló cuando estaba por agarrar un par de jeans. ¿Quizás quería liarse con Blanderson? ¿Aún en aquel entonces?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —No seas ridículo. —Los jeans regresaron a su lugar. Seleccionó varias opciones, pero la sonrisa malvada que había perfeccionado en sus últimos años de escuela regresó cuando sacó el único par de pantalones ajustados de cuero oscuro que conservaba.

Si Blaine pensaba que su trasero lucía bien, debía ver el de Kurt en estos.

—Dos pueden jugar estos juegos, Blanderson —dijo a nadie en particular y extendió la mano hacia su joyero por vanidad. Se acarició el lóbulo de su oreja derecha con los dedos, sintiendo los pequeños brotes de lo que alguna vez fueron sus piercings—. Esto va a doler. —Pero valdría la pena.

Una hora después, Kurt caminaba con arrogancia por la calle al Karl's Place. Logró que entraran tres pendientes con sólo un poco de dolor, estos aún no se habían cerrado mucho. Las botas a la altura de las rodillas abrazaban sus piernas y sus pantalones prácticamente estaban pintados. Arriba sólo llevaba una camiseta negra de cuello en V, mostrando piel más que suficiente.

Blaine estaba esperando fuera del bar, y su expresión hizo más que valer la molestia. _Comienza el juego_.

—Eh, hola —dijo Blaine. Kurt sólo sonrío con dulzura, acariciando un poco el lado de su cabello para que los ojos de Blaine fueran hacia los pendientes.

—¿Vamos? —sugirió Kurt, y caminó a la entrada sin esperar una respuesta. Escuchó a Blaine mascullar "Maldita sea" cuando balanceó sus caderas en demasía para asegurarse de que notara su trasero.

Se sentaron en una mesa en un rincón, examinando parte del bar y sorbiendo sus bebidas —martini para Kurt, una cerveza para Blaine.

—¿Cómo terminaste en el departamento de informática de una revista? —dijo Kurt de repente. Las cejas de Blaine se alzaron ante la pregunta—. Digo, eras como súper inteligente, ¿por qué lo desaprovecharías arreglando computadoras?

—¿Porque las computadoras necesitan ser arregladas? ¿Como la tuya? —bromeó Blaine, pero su rostro se suavizó cuando se mordió el labio—. En realidad lo hago por el dinero. Todavía estoy en la universidad, trabajando en mi tesis de Maestría en ciencia y tecnología.

—Lo imaginé —dijo Kurt con una sonrisa—. Habría pateado tu trasero si no continuabas la universidad.

—¿En serio? —Blaine parpadeó lentamente.

—Ujum, podría haber sido un completo idiota en secundaria, pero aprecio a quien me hizo conseguir una A+ en química.

Blane tragó saliva audiblemente, sorprendido. —Tú... ¿pasaste? ¿Aún después de que abandoné?

—No abandonaste, fuiste transferido —señaló Kurt—. Y sí, incluso después de que te transfirieran obtuvimos una A+.

—Vaya. —Blaine bajó la mirada hacia la mesa—. Sabes, siempre me pregunté cuánto habíamos obtenido. En realidad estuve cerca de llamar para preguntarte. —Añadió una risita—. Pero temía que tu papá me dijera que estabas en el centro de detención juvenil porque amenazaste a un profesor si no te dejaba pasar.

—¡Oye! —Kurt le dio una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente—. No soy ese tipo de chico malo, era un vagabundo, no un Puck.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. —Para mí todo era lo mismo.

Kurt soltó un suave chillido interiormente cuando Blaine tomó su mano, acariciándole los dedos y dejándolos entrelazados con los suyos.

—Lo siento por eso. —Blaine apretó sus manos—. Abandonar en medio del proyecto cuando sabía que necesitabas pasar.

—No abandonaste —repitió Kurt con firmeza—. Ni huiste.

Los grandes ojos avellana finalmente se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Kurt. —¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

—Porque yo... porque me hace sentir culpable —confesó finalmente—. Me hace sentir como si debería haber hecho algo, no sólo quedarme allí con esos estúpidos vagos con apariencia de drogadictos...

—¡Oye, oye! —La mano libre de Blaine se extendió para acunar su rostro—. No tuvo nada que ver con lo que tú hiciste o no. Fue elección de mis padres, si yo hubiera podido hacer algo, nunca me habría ido. Y definitivamente no en medio de un proyecto cuando tú_ finalmente_ estabas hablándome y...

Kurt se lanzó sobre la mesa para besar al tonto cerebrito. Sintió a Blaine tratando de tomar aire, pero los labios de Kurt le impidieron tener éxito. El beso fue torpe y nuevo al principio, pero tan pronto como sintieron la perfecta unión y la manera en la que sus labios se fundían, se juntaron como si lo hubieran estado haciendo por siempre.

Blaine rompió la conexión por un momento para levantarse, rodear la mesa y tirar de Kurt hacia sus brazos. Nadie parpadeó siquiera por la mano que apareció de repente sobre el trasero de Kurt, apretándolo. Kurt tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, acercándose tanto como era posible mientras se perdían en otro beso.

—Joder —susurró Blaine, y Kurt tomó ventaja de sus labios abiertos para deslizar su lengua entre ellos. Su cuerpo no había estado así de caliente desde que tuvo que trabajar con ropa de cuerpo entero en una plantación el año pasado. Se sentía increíblemente bien; las manos precipitándose por sobre su espalda y trasero, el gusto de cerveza y martini mezclándose en un sabor general de cada uno, y no fue hasta que se escuchó un fuerte carraspeo, que les hizo separarse, que comenzaron a respirar de nuevo.

—Vayamos a mi casa. —El pecho de Kurt subía y bajaba.

—S-sí. —Los labios hinchados por el beso se veían incluso más atrayentes, y Kurt se tuvo que contener de no simplemente volver a sumergirse en ellos.

Blaine extendió una mano para que Kurt la tomara y salieron juntos del bar tan rápido como pudieron, las bebidas aún por la mitad sobre la mesa.

* * *

—Bl-Blaine, detente... necesito abrir la puerta...

—No puedo evitarlo. —Las manos de Blaine vagaban por el trasero de Kurt—. Estos pantalones deberían ser_ ilegales_, Kurt.

—Desaparecerán si logro abrir la puerta —resopló Kurt, con las llaves temblando en su mano. Se encontró sin aire cuando Blaine le empujó contra la puerta, tomando las llaves y abriendo con facilidad.

—Maldita sea, ¿haces eso a menudo? —preguntó Kurt, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero Blaine parecía ridículamente sereno.

—Necesitas manos firmes para verter químicos en matraces —murmuró en la oreja perforada de Kurt, antes de morderla. Kurt gimió, jalando a Blaine para abrir la puerta—. Tan sexy.

Tropezaron en el pequeño apartamento de recién graduado de Kurt, Blaine cerró la puerta de golpe con su pie sin siquiera soltarle.

_Mi turno_, pensó Kurt y forzó a Blaine contra la puerta cerrada, haciéndole ser quien estaba atrapado. No estaba seguro de dónde comenzar, pero eventualmente fue por el cuello —chupando con fuerza justo debajo de su mandíbula.

La postura compuesta y firme de Blaine desapareció y se volvió un desorden tembloroso bajo el toque de Kurt. Siguió murmurando y diciendo su nombre entre suspiros, agarrando la camisa en su espalda con los puños, alzándola lentamente. Kurt captó la indirecta, retrocediendo por un segundo, y tiró de su camisa en un movimiento veloz.

El gemido proveniente de la boca de Blaine posiblemente era punible, y Kurt no protestó cuando las posiciones se revirtieron y fue él quien se encontró presionado contra la puerta. Blaine se arrodilló lentamente, lamiendo y chupando un camino por su pecho. Se detuvo por la parte superior de su abdomen, y Kurt sintió el aliento caliente en un punto cercano a su costado.

Kurt sonrió, enroscando sus dedos en el suave cabello de Blaine, sabiendo por qué se detuvo precisamente allí. Nadie sabía de ese tatuaje —a excepción de un par de amantes. Se lo había hecho por capricho con el recuerdo de la adrenalina que sintió con el de su brazo. El tatuaje en su estómago era la forma de una estrella con el dibujo de una calavera de una de sus bufandas favoritas. El dibujo le recordaba ser fuerte e intrépido.

Blaine presionó un beso en medio de la estrella y continuó el camino hasta que llegó a su destino. Sus manos se deslizaron de arriba hacia abajo por los muslos de Kurt, apretando y explorando.

—Blaine —gimoteó Kurt, con los ojos cerrados, cuando el rostro de Blaine estuvo muy cerca del bulto que se estaba endureciendo en sus pantalones, pero en cambio, Blaine comenzó a deshacer sus botas, bajando los cierres para así revelar las partes escondidas de sus pantalones. Kurt se las sacó de una patada con impaciencia y Blaine soltó una risita —el bastardo realmente se rió. Quiso darle una palmada en la cabeza, pero ahora Blaine estaba bajando su cremallera.

Kurt se atrevió a bajar la mirada hacia el hombre que le estaba desgarrando capa por capa. Blaine se sintió observado y alzó la mirada con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, lamiendo sus labios rollizos, y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran en la cinturilla de los pantalones. Por un momento esperó por aprobación, y Kurt asintió con brevedad antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás para ver al techo.

Manos calientes quemaron por la fina tela de sus bóxers cortos cuando Blaine bajó los ceñidos pantalones. Kurt trató de ayudar contoneándose un poco, pero se atragantó cuando Blaine_ finalmente_ presionó el rostro contra su erección oculta, rozándola con su nariz suavemente.

Kurt agarró a Blaine por la camisa a ciegas. —¡Fuera, fuera, _fuera_!

Hubo un frufrú de ropa y un breve soplo de aire al Blaine tirar su camisa para que esta se uniera a la de Kurt en el suelo. Kurt dejó sus manos en los hombros de Blaine —sus desnudos y cálidos hombros. Volvió a bajar la mirada, ahora acunando su rostro para forzarle a que le observara.

Por un momento sólo miraron en los ojos del otro. Blaine se movió hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas, sus manos deslizándose de las rodillas cubiertas de Kurt a su cintura, metiendo los dedos bajo la cinturilla de sus bóxers y bajándolos de un tirón.

Kurt jadeó por el súbito aire en su pene y tragó aún más aire cuando Blaine la liberó por completo, manteniendo su mano ceñida en el astil. Se estremeció bajo el tacto, con sus caderas moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante incontrolablemente.

Una gran mano en su abdomen le mantenía retenido contra la puerta, y Blaine bombeó su polla un par de veces, antes de envolver los labios alrededor de la cabeza. Entonces todo era perfecto. Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás tan fuerte que golpeó la puerta con un estruendo, pero no le importó, todo lo que quería hacer era gemir y obligar a Blaine a ir más rápido.

Con una inesperada habilidad, Blaine se tragó la mitad de su erección, bajó la mano de su abdomen para masajearle los testículos mientras la otra seguía bombeando lentamente hacia arriba para encontrarse con su boca.

—Blaine, Blaine...—gimoteó Kurt.

Blaine soltó su polla con un audible _pop_.

—No...—gruñó Kurt por la pérdida del calor. Sintió que Blaine se levantaba, de nuevo de pie, y suspiró por la sensación de sus pechos tocándose. Blaine tenía más vello de lo que esperaba, pero los fuertes músculos y la virilidad general hicieron que Kurt temblara con excitación.

Blaine le besó suavemente, aún más suave que sus primeros besos.

—¿Recuerdas todas esas veces en la escuela —susurró—, cuando me decías "jódete, Blanderson"?

Kurt asintió aturdidamente.

—Es hora de que cumplas esa promesa. —Blaine presionó un beso suave en la comisura de su boca—. ¿No es así? —Kurt sólo pudo volver a asentir. El chico de cabello rizado retrocedió para captar los ojos de Kurt—. Llévame a tu habitación. —Se lamió los labios y Kurt quiso gruñir—. Cumple esa promesa.

Kurt sintió la adrenalina inyectarse de nuevo en su sistema, y con sus pantalones incómodamente puestos alrededor de sus rodillas y su polla aún dura y dolorida, arrastró a Blaine a su habitación. A medio camino, los pantalones y bóxers fueron quitados por completo, dejando ropa hecha añicos por todo el lugar.

Blaine prácticamente le tiró a la cama, a lo que respondió con un par de ruidos de protesta. Kurt se volteó, tumbado contra las almohadas y tomó su polla en su mano, masturbándose de arriba a abajo.

Observó a Blaine quitarse el cinturón, tirando sus zapatos en el proceso, y dejar que sus jeans cayeran junto con sus bóxers. Kurt sólo podía mirar fijamente mientras Blaine salía del montón de ropa. _Así que era esto de lo que hablaba cuando dijo racha de crecimiento_.

Blaine arrastró su ropa a un rincón y se volteó completamente hacia Kurt, con sus ojos oscuros y llenos de necesidad.

—Puta mierda, joder...—Kurt alzó su brazo para extenderlo hacia Blaine—. Ven, por favor... por favor —suplicó, y suspiró alegremente cuando Blaine se le unió sobre el enorme colchón.

—Cómo...¿Cómo me quieres? —Por primera vez desde que habían entrado al bar, Blaine pareció inseguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Ahora mismo? —Kurt levantó una ceja—. Te quiero caliente y jadeando sobre mí, y que me beses hasta dejarme sin ningún puto sentido, como castigo por no hacerlo durante nuestro jodido proyecto de ciencias.

El rostro de Blaine de dividió en la más grande de las sonrisas, definitivamente feliz de ayudar, y rodó sobre el cuerpo de Kurt. Gimieron juntos cuando sus pollas se tocaron y deslizaron juntas. Kurt sintió a Blaine incapaz de controlar el deseo de oprimir y le dejó. Su brazo se extendió hacia la mesita de noche para recuperar lubricante y condones, una tarea que tomó más de lo esperado, porque Blaine se había pegado a su clavícula.

—Joder, Kurt —masculló contra la piel dolorida—. Te quiero... tanto, tanto.

Kurt tiró de Blaine para que estuvieran cara a cara. Todo el cuerpo de Blaine estaba extendido sobre el de Kurt, y se sentía absolutamente _perfecto_. Besos fueron compartidos hasta que todo se volvió de estar caliente a quemar, y Kurt supo que necesitaba más; más contacto, más calor y más Blaine.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía para moverse, Kurt tomó en control y los volteó para que así Blaine estuviera debajo de él. Grandes ojos expectantes le miraron, esperando el siguiento movimiento.

Sus piernas se extendieron con facilidad bajo el suave tacto de Kurt, y agarró la botella de lubricante que estaba descartada en las sábanas. Abrió el frasco rápidamente, dejando que el lubricante fresco se resbalara por sus dedos antes de volver a tirar el frasco sobre la cama.

Blaine estaba respirando con dificultad. —Kurt, por favor... me siento como si fuera a _estallar_.

—Tranquilo —le calmó Kurt y dejó sus dedos resbaladizos en la carne caliente—, dame una almohada.

Con un gruñido frustrado, Blaine agarró la almohada más cercana para tirársela a Kurt con fuerza.

—Oh, temperamento... me gusta. —Kurt sonrió burlonamente ante la maldiciones de Blaine—. Arriba. —Blaine levantó sus caderas y Kurt puso la almohada debajo de él. Finalmente tenía un acceso perfecto a la entrada de Blaine, y el ruido que hizo este cuando la toco ligeramente fue positivamente pecaminoso.

Kurt se arrastró un poco para así poder estar entre las piernas de Blaine ante la vista de su polla palpitante. Simplemente impulsivo, lamió una ancha raya sobre la parte inferior de la erección, y Blaine se desmoronó por completo bajo su tacto. Su dedo se sumergió en el calor de su cavidad, haciéndole retorcerse aún más.

—KurrrrtKurtKurtKurt, vamos, uno... más. Dame m-más —jadeó Blaine. Kurt volvió a empujar su dedo lentamente y agregó otro—. ¡SÍ! —gritó Blaine cuando los dos dedos entraron por completo y Kurt usó su otra mano para bombear su polla. Sus piernas temblaban descontrolamente, deslizándose contra el cuerpo de Kurt y exigiéndole más cercanía.

Kurt se aseguró de que sus dedos tuvieran un paso continuo, abriéndole, y agregó otro en el progreso.

—Ya casí —musitó contra el sudoroso hueso de su cadera y presionó un beso en este. De pronto, Blaine se empujó contra los dedos, follándose con ellos. Kurt sintió sus dedos golpear un superficie suave y se dio cuenta de que había encontrado la próstata de Blaine.

—Es... es allí, podemos... por favor, _¡mierda!_ —La mano de Blaine bajó para tomar su erección en ella, desesperado por alivio.

Kurt tampoco podía esperar más, y tomó el lubricante y un condón con su mano seca. Se puso de rodillas y liberó sus dedos del agujero arrugado de Blaine. Blaine soltó un quejido por la pérdida, aún masturbándose.

Abrió el condón con sus dientes, haciendo malabares con una mano porque la otra estaba resbaladiza por el lubricante. Uso ambas para ponérselo, jadeando por sentir finalmente algo de fricción en su polla. Tan rápido como pudo, mojó su mano de nuevo y se bombeó un par de veces para asegurarse de estar completamente cubierto.

Los movimientos de la mano de Blaine se ralentizaron cuando Kurt volvió a alzar la mirada. Apartó la mano de Blaine y utilizó su mano aún resbaladiza para cubrirlo suavemente. Los jadeos de Blaine se incrementaron. Las piernas se alzaron extendidas, y Kurt se situó entre ellas antes de que Blaine las cerrara tras su espalda baja.

Kurt guió su polla hacia la estirada entrada, dejando que su cabeza se deslizara con cuidado, y ambos gimieron con fuerza y sin aliento —Blaine se sentía _asombroso_.

—Más —murmuró Blaine, tirando de Kurt hacia abajo para que así le estuviera cubriendo por completo. Sus abdominales inferiores se deslizaron sobre la erección de Blaine mientras entraba más, lentamente. Pareció una eternidad hasta que Kurt estuvo completamente enterrado en el cuerpo del otro hombre, y ambos suspiraron con gusto ante la sensación, jadeando uno contra el otro en un ritmo suelto, y Blaine alzó el rostro de Kurt para besarle con avidez.

Follando la boca de Blaine con su lengua, Kurt comenzó a embestir —al principio regularmente, pero a medida que el climax se acumulaba aún más, Kurt iba más fuerte y más rápido. Su vientre rozaba la polla de Blaine, y le sentía apretarse más y más a su alrededor.

—Tan... cer-cerca —jadeó, clavando los dedos en la suave carne del trasero y las caderas de Kurt.

—Yo también. —Kurt presionó un beso suave sobre los labios de Blaine—. Yo también, vamos, bebé...—deslizó una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos y se alejó sólo un poco para liberar la polla de Blaine.

—Mierda, Kurt —dijo Blaine cuando Kurt comenzó a masturbarle, apretando y girando—. Voy a...

—Libérate, está bien... vamos. —Kurt escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Blaine—. Vamos, bebé...

Y Blaine se corrió temblando, semen adhiriéndose a sus cuerpos y a la mano de Kurt. Kurt no pudo soportar el fuerte apretón alrededor de su polla y se corrió también, enterrado profundamente en el cuerpo del otro hombre. Colapsó en el pecho de Blaine, con todo su peso presionándose contra el cuerpo aislado. Con un siseo, salió lentamente de Blaine, dejándose caer una vez más.

—Maldita sea —susurró Blaine luego de que recuperaran conciencia tras el arrebol de su orgasmo.

—Puta mierda —enmendó Kurt.

—Estamos asquerosos.

—Lo estamos. —Soltó una risita. Sacó la cabeza detenidamente para mirar a Blaine. Joder, era sexy así. Todo desaliñado, sudoroso y _hombre_. ¿Quién diría que el ñoño de la secundaria podía resultar así?

Blaine levantó su brazo y acunó el rostro de Kurt. —Hmm —tarareó—, eso fue asombroso. —Kurt asintió lentamente, dándole una sonrisa, y sintió a Blaine acariciar el lugar donde una vez estuvo el piercing de su ceja.

—¿Cuándo... te deshiciste de él?

—Una semana después de la graduación. Q, Quinn, y yo comprendimos que no seríamos tomados en serio en ninguna universidad luciendo así, así que nos desvagabundizamos uno al otro.

Blaine resopló. —_Desvagabundizaron_.

—Oh, cállate, apuesto a que pensabas que era súper sexy en ese entonces.

—Lo hacía. —Blaine sonrió ampliamente, todavía acariciando el rostro de Kurt—. Dios, estamos sucios.

—Bien, eso es bueno.

—¿Hmm?

—Ahora le puedo decir a toda la gente de recursos humanos lo sucio que es el lindo técnico de informática.

—¿Piensas que soy lindo?

Kurt le inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en respuesta, mordió el labio de Blaine suavemente antes de alejarse y dijo—: Pienso que eres más que eso, Blanderson.

**FIN**


End file.
